Youtuber Steve
YouTuber Steve, formerly M4GNI2DE, was a Pokémon wifi battler who arose to fame within the Pokémon community for his comical narrations, breaking onto the scene when the "Big Three" of wifi battling were in their prime (mtgXerxes, Zeldamastertimmy and TheShadowProjekt). His contempories include Nbz (emperorznb) who broke onto the scene at around the same time. M4GNI2DE is known for his love of the Pokémon Scyther and is often seen using it in battle during standard matches. YouTube M4GNI2DE had an account before his current one which included next to no narrated battles. When he opened the new account he decided to narrate all further games, and apart from a few battles (to which he added Power Metal songs) all of his matches from then on included commentary. At one point M4GNI2DE wrote out a list of well known battlers on a sheet of paper, and every time he defeated one he would cross it off his list at the end of the video, signifying his triumph. It is notable that M4GNI2DE's first and 100th wifi battle were played against mtgXerxes, the founding father of narrration and roulette battles (both games they played were roulettes). M4GNI2DE favours recording his battles with a camera and does not use any form of emulator, however, he is partial to use the Vs. Recorder for its sheer conveniance. His videos are designed primarily with entertainment in mind and thus the narrations often become off topic and thus more enjoyable to watch/listen to. A recent video (15/09/10) in which he parodies many well known YouTubers, is testament to this fact. Credit can go to M4GNITUDE for finding and promoting other YouTubers who go on to have great success e.g. KingDaddyDMAC. The competitive battling style known as "Alphabet Battles" were created by M4GNI2DE and although this form of play never took off as much as roulettes it had a period of popularity. Sources also indicate that various other YouTubers plan to bring back Alphabet Battles and post matches to increase its popularity. An Alphabet battle works on the premise of choosing a six letter word (e.g. Heroes) and using the letters within the word to select your pokemon. For Example: Honchcrow Entei Raticate Octillery Empoleon Seviper If you take the first letter of each of these names it spells the word Heroes. The player is allowed to choose any Pokémon beginning with the specific letter to create their team. Species clause is in effect and pokes must be chosen from the OU tier and below. A secondary channel called xM4GNITUDEx was set up in late December 2009, which still included video game commentary but deviated from the Pokémon route and concentrated on Call of Duty videos instead. A third channel called EmFourGniTudE was set up in late July 2010, focusing on various Let's Play videos primarily based around Pokémon Nuzlockes. The phrase "Mentally Rechallenged" was coined by M4GNI2DE during a narration when he made a slip up trying to say "Mentally Challenged." Team Equinox In July 2008, the site http://teamequinox.co.nr was set up by M4GNI2DE and iRosstein (then known as Vega). The original site included a xat chat box that was seperate from the main site, and which would appear at the bottom of every forum page when it was eventually upgraded. Equinox had an early boom and attracted many followers of the YouTube community. Word spread quickly from various advertisments (most notably from Nbz), and although a small community at the time was more than adequate for the creators. Over time the forums became secondary to the xat chat, and after a failed montype tournament, they were left alone for a while, until the eventual upgrade to the equinox site in the guise of http://www.equinoxwifi.com – a full website. http://www.equinoxwifi.com flourished for a long while after its creation and attracted many more people. With the site now based around a xat chat rather than a forum it became a much more accessible place. However, one of the main owners (iRosstein) began to lose interest in both Pokémon and the site, neglecting it and not appearing online for many months, leading many leading moderators on the site to question whether he was still fit to hold main ownership. Concern was caused most of all by Josh (2BeTheMan) who had very quickly gained the trust of everyone on the site and had been given moderator. This was mainly due to his "15 Questions" video which became an instant hit and attracted the attention of many YouTubers, including M4GNI2DE. iRosstein was eventually stripped of his Main Owner title and M4GNI2DE remained at the top. However, due to M4GNI2DE's inactivity at the site he gave owner to both 2BeTheMan and FerrisWheel32. Equinox continued to function during this period but went through troublesome times with very few people visiting the site, seemingly the chat was "dead." M4GNI2DE then closed the site down due to the complete inactivity and rival chats, such as PokeCentral101 and Abra'sAsylum, were the main Chats in the Pokémon Community. Equinox closed the domain it had owned due to the oversaturation of Pokémon sites. Once PokeCentral went down, 2BeTheMan contacted M4GNI2DE and remade the Team Equinox chat. It gained popularity and support from YouTuber WileChase and it became a popular hub for WiFi battlers. Over time, cliques began forming in the Equinox chat, mostly made of douchebags who acted like dicks to anyone out of the clique. As a result, M4GNI2DE went to Team Equinox less and less until one day (in Late August 2010), he went back and found that the site had been reset. M4GNI2DE's ownership was removed by 2BeTheMan. The site that he had created was taken over my someone that M4GNI2DE had brought in to help out with. At this time all former Equinox regulars realised that the chat was no longer suitable/enjoyable and thus left. Equinox now has a new community, however, it may as well have a completely different name as everything from the original setup is gone. Involvement With n00bs M4GNI2DE has had involvement with various n00bs and trolls in his time on YouTube. The most notable of these incidences was when he played the imfamous Squrtle39 pretending to be Nbz with a hacked zigzagoon and defeated him 5-0 due to Life Orb recoil. Squrtle39 agreed to kill himself/leave the internet/quit Pokémon forever as he had lost the match although tried to argue that he had not lost as he had asked for an Ubers battle and M4GNI2DE had not used all Ubers. However, he returned on various occasions seeking a rematch with "Nbz" only to fail miserably. He has also been defeated by MikeyFalon1 in a similar format of battle which was posted on his personal YouTube page. As of recent Squrtle39 seems to have vanished from the internet, perhaps mainly due to the decline of Team Equinox. The second major incident occured when M4GNI2DE pretended to be Nbz's Scottish friend during a trolling skype call with MrPikaPWN (2BeTheMan was also present for this call). Nbz recorded the conversation and posted the video on YouTube, only for him to remove it a day later after talks with 2BeTheMan owing to its harsh nature. During the call M4GNI2DE shouted random/comical things at MrPikaPWN while Nbz conducted a pseudo interview. The conversation has since been lost from the internet, but if you have the right sources you will be able to find it. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers